This is an Egg
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: <html><head></head>Happy Easter! It's another great holiday, but good old Kid Flash has to find a way to spend it after a turn of events changes his plans. A friendship one-shot of a unlikely pairing.</html>


**Happy WAY late Easter! Yes, it is late, but the idea still remains. I promised a story every holiday, and I meant it. Soo... Though it's late, here it is.**

**And I know it's a little shoddy, but half cocked is my style sometimes heh.**

* * *

><p>Chirps of small birds and lush green tree tops welcomed the bright blue morning sky, the sun hugging the bay's softly ebbing waves. Though the day had just begun with its soft chirps, cars had started to bustle to and fro from churches, and children in their homes eagerly searched about for that ever allusive basket that that rascally hare would stuff full of candies and small presents. But, it was no surprise to one individual in the city, who begrudgingly tried to stay in her bed, that the one who loved these holidays the most had awoken before even the day. As she threw the covers of her bed over her head with a strained groan, the door to her room flew open followed by a rushing gust. Despite her goal of just laying under her covers and avoiding what was undoubtedly waiting outside them for her, she poked her pale, gray face and narrowed eyes, browned crust clinging to her long lashes from behind the covers and looked to the boy standing above her bed. A great, giant smile was plastered on his face as he held out a woven basket filled with small candies to his girlfriend. "Happy Easter Jinx!" He chirped with an ecstatic tone, nudging the basket closer and closer to her.<p>

For what seemed like minutes, Jinx glared the red head down, still barely out from under her sheets. "…Wally you better get that basket out of my face before I shove it down your—"

Dashing back at the sudden harsh tone he was given by his girlfriend, he smirked standing her the entrance way to her room. "Alright, not a morning person, I get it," Wally warmly dismissed her previous harsh words, watching Jinx get out from her bed's covers with a groggy look to her.

Her coral eyes glanced over to him, and she couldn't help but find herself softly sighing and bringing a lip perk to her face. "Happy Easter Wally…" She returned to him, slipping a pair of slippers on that lay next to her bed and trudging over to him slowly.

Passing the red headed speedster by, she entered the living room and took a small note of the extravagant and excessive Easter decorations covering ever inch of the room. She let out a pained groan and she turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "Wally?"

"Yes Jinx?" He replied with his still pleased and excited tone.

"I need to go out today," She informed him flatly, heading to the kitchen counter and taking up one of the coffee mugs –which was decorated with small Easter egg sticks- and filled it with the coffee that Wally always had cooked at the ready. Taking a sip of it, she looked back at Wally, starting to wake up and open her eyes to their normal cat like form. "I'll be back around five or sometime like that,"

Wally seemed to grow saddened by this news as he put the basket he was holding on the nearest table and walked up to her. "Awww, but what am I supposed to do then?" He whined in a half joking voice.

Jinx snickered at his action before putting her mug down and softly kissing Wally on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll think of something…" She assured him as she stalked off to her room and closing the door behind her.

Taking in a long sigh, Wally plopped himself down on the living room couch and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of it. "…Well this is no fun…" Letting another sigh out, he heard Jinx's bedroom door swing open, followed by Jinx walking up in front of him with her usual silk outfit. "Don't make a mess of the house Wally," She warned him sternly, but gave him a soft but condescending smirk.

Wally waved her walk with a chuckle and sat back into the couch. "I'll do my best 'mom'…" Wally complied, seeing Jinx open the front door and exiting out into the starting day.

Once the door shut behind her, everything went quiet. Wally sat in silence for the first time in a long while, only the constant ticking of a nearby clock to be his reminder that time was still going forward. Being unable to take such quiet on a holiday, Wally laid his head back with a frustrated grumble. "No Jinx for Easter…" He whispered to himself before looking up at the ceiling. "Come on… I'm a good kid, how about an Easter miracle to take up my day?" He called up to whatever it was that watched over him.

Just then, a knock came to his apartment door and he cocked a brow up before smirking. "Always got my back… Still waiting on that Ferrari though…" He noted back to the space above him, bolting to the front door.

Taking the door handle and twisting it open, what he came to see outside was indeed someone he wasn't expecting. Upon her soft orange tinted face a bright grin shown along with pleasure in her green orbs. "Greetings Titan West," She chimed her greeting with a sweet bow of her head.

"Hey Star… Nice to see you," Wally greeted in return, taking a quick second to look her over and let out a low growl. "Very nice,"

Starfire let out a soft giggle in reply and Wally stepped aside, gesturing her to come in. Taking his offer, Starfire drifted into the apartment and scanned the entirety of the decorations curiously. As he closed the door behind her, Wally followed after her with a smile. "By the way Star, Happy Easter…" He bided her, taking a mug from off his kitchen counter and filling it with coffee.

For a moment, Starfire looked at Wally with a confused tilt of her head. "East-er? Is that not a direction?" Starfire questioned, which forced Wally to spit take his broiling hot coffee back into his mug after taking a sip of it.

"You've never heard of Easter?" Wally spat, still dripping dribbles of coffee from his gapping mouth.

Starfire simply shook her head and tapped her chin in thought. "I know what east is… Are they similar?" Wally shook his head in reply, than ran his hand through his hair.

"Well you see Easter is a Christian holiday in remembrance of the day Jesus rose from the dead…" Wally summed up for her, taking another drink from his coffee.

"Oh…" Starfire thought for a moment, tapping her chin before looking back to Wally. "How does one celebrate or remember such a day?"

"We hide eggs and give small baskets with candy to family and friends," Wally replied matter-of-factly, receiving a confused look from Starfire once more. "…What?"

"In what sort of way does that relate to the original idea?" Starfire questioned innocently, still tilting her head to the side.

Wally looked down into the black of his coffee and he opened his mouth to reply, but held his tongue. _"…What does it have to do with it?" _He admitted to himself, but shook it off, remembering full well that if he didn't know; he always had his ace in the hole for these situations. "Well Star, it's simple really…" He lied with a cocky smile and airy laugh. "We search for eggs –which we view as a symbol of life- which someone hides; because like in the bible, Mary and her company looked for Jesus after he disappeared from his tomb," Wally continued to explain, stumbling on some words as he made it up.

"Oh… Then what of the baskets?" Starfire asked on, making Wally nearly drop his mug with surprise.

"Ah, right, the baskets…" replying to her, he tapped his foot in thought, leaning his back against the support beam near the kitchen. "Well… We use baskets because… They didn't invent the box yet back in those days, so it wouldn't be very nice to flaunt we have boxes when they only had baskets, would it?" Wally lied nearly effortlessly, enthralling Starfire to smile joyfully.

"That's ever so brilliant and kind! But… What about the candies?" Wally bit his bottom lip as he hid his mouth behind his coffee cup.

"Isn't it obvious?" A nervous laugh escaped his lips, trying to stall for time as he thought.

"Hmm…" Starfire stuck her tongue out and tapped her chin, thinking ever so fixated on the idea.

Shooting his eyes wide, Wally snapped his fingers. _"I've got it!" _congratulating himself mentally, he sipped his coffee once more. "You give candies to family and friends in the basket because when Jesus rose from the dead, he wanted us to understand that he forgave our sins… So we use candy to remind the ones we love that there's nothing to worry about anymore, that we're safe," Wally explained with a gentle tone.

Hearing this, Starfire gasped and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Glorious! Simply stupendous!"

A smirk creeping across his face, Wally chugged down the rest of his coffee. _"Oh yeah… No one gives people the run around like me," _Wally patted himself on the back mentally before something finally arose to his mind. "Hey Star?"

"Yes friend?"

"Why're you here anyway?" Wally questioned, putting his mug down on the counter and perking a brow up in Starfire's direction.

"Hm? Jinx hadn't told you?" Starfire asked back, visibly surprised by his question. "I asked her help Beast Boy with his rabbit hunt,"

"Rabbit hunt?" Wally asked; only to get a head shake from Starfire as she giggled.

"I haven't an idea what it was about, but I thought Jinx could help him. So, I felt bad about having you be here all alone, so I flew over here to visit you," Wally let out a light sigh which made Starfire grow brighter. "And I'm ever so happy to have learned of yet another holiday you celebrate here on Earth… Although…" Wally perked a brow up as he saw Starfire softly plant herself into the sofa behind her, reaching for a single colored egg on the coffee table. "Can you explain this to me once more?" She asked with childish chime.

Rubbing his fingers to his temples, Wally took a seat opposite of Starfire and plucked the egg from her hand. As he gestured to it with a flat, but humoring expression, he went onto explain. "This is an egg, Star."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this little Easter tale, any questions? Ask. Anything you want to say? Review. Want to pat me on the back for being awesome? Go right ahead.<strong>

**See you all in the big times (And my next big story)**

**-Overlord**


End file.
